conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Agartha
Agartha is a new multiplayer level featured in Conduit 2. The level is based off of the area in which the John Adams boss fight takes place in the single-player mode. It is also an underground fortress and Adams/Enlil's lair after he was exiled from Nibiru to Earth. Builders Agartha appears to be Progenitor city, due to statues that resemble the Progenitors. Adams Final Battle Both Ford and Adams land in a single platform where they both exchange a few words before engaging in combat. The battle is divided in two phases, in the first, Adams will use a charge attack to try to knock Ford out of the platform. To survive, Ford must trick him into crashing into the many statues on the edge of the platform. When Adams does crash into one, he exposes a weak spot on his back, enabling Ford to get easy shots at him. Once Adams health drops to 33%, he will no longer charge at Ford, and instead he will stand in the middle of the platform, shooting a beam of plasma all around the area. The attack is not too powerfull, but Adams will not expose his back so often, so the battle is not as easy. One Ammo Cache can be found near the edge of the platform for Michael to recharge his weapons. Once Adams gets his health completely depleted, he will fall to the ground, dead. Michael Ford then uses the ASE to absorb his powers. After doing so, the ASE goes berserk and sends a signal to the dormant Tiamat. The conduit that brought Ford activates, and several persons using Destroyer Armors come out of it, among them, the former US presidents, George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, appear and tell Ford that they have come to help him in the upcoming events. The credits then roll. Multiplayer The map is composed of several platforms connected with bridges. There is a central platform filled with walls that protect players when they are navigating through it or when they try to capture the Health control point. From the central platform, bridges are available that lead to each of the team bases. Both bases are identical in design and layout. Both are composed of three platforms, the first one is the closest to the the central platform, it features some walls on the edge to be used as sniper spots, as well as more walls on its center, this platform is directly in the line of fire of the enemy's third platform. This platform leads to a higher one, that contains the Speed/Damage control point in the center, it also has some walls, and half of the structure is covered by a natural wall (this is where the ASE goal ring is found). This platform has a another bridge that leads to a lower natural platform, carved out of the rock. This one has no walls or obstructions making travel through it quite dangerous, specially since it is in front the line of fire of the enemy team's first platform. Typicaly a sniper focused map, using other types of weapons is not recommended as the design of the map itself encourages sniping strategies and long range combat, however since the bases have multiple path options, it is not too hard to reach them if the player is fast. Trivia *Some symbols in this map can be found on top of the crashed ship in Crash Site *The statues in the campaign can be broken and their heads can be used as soccer balls. *There are out of map cliffs players used to be able to get to through an exploit, one of them has Drudge Letters ''carved into the wall, it spells "Congratulations." *Agartha is first mentioned in the Washington DC mission, when Ford walks through the National Institute there is a sealed door with a banner that says "Secrets of Agartha" Appearances *The Conduit 2 '' Category:Conduit 2 locations Category:Conduit 2 multiplayer maps Category:Conduit 2 missions